japaneseenglishdubpredictionlandfandomcom-20200213-history
JEDPL Reviews: Family Guy
Things you need to know about me: I'm 17 years old. I enjoy cliche toilet humor, cutaway gags, and irresponsible cartoon dads. Yeah, I think you don't need to know anymore about today's review on one of Fox's most controversial animated series... and no, this one's not South Park. {*audience boos*} Fox. Not Comedy Central. Oh, by the way, this is not an anime I'm reviewing! {*applause*} OH, F*** YOU!!! You think anime's the only type of programming I watch!? You folks are worse than Adam Sandler. {*raises the "Flame War Shield"*} I said it. I'm proud of who I am! And if you don't agree on that, you deserve a big kick into a large well by King Leonidas. I have the ability to call forth Leonidas... I found that out like last week. Hello, ladies and gentleman, I am your handsome Anima-Predictview Wiki leader, the Extreme Conquerer, Ouroburos! Today on this wondrous Friday, I bringeth thou a glorious review.... th. I'm not good at using the King's language, alright? For today, I'm giving you a gift of glorious stupidity, tremendous drama, and an overall dysfunctional family. Hell yes... This is the one cartoon every single child, man, woman, animal, and old fart has confessed that they watched. It's almost the most single epic animated show Fox, Adult Swim, TBS, or any other network has ever aired. But still, people are thinking right now that I should just jump right into the review and cease my rambling... That I'll do. Everybody.... {*drumroll*} Family Guy! No, no, no, not a family guy!! Just... Family Guy. {*sighs*} Maybe I overexaggerated quite a bit on those two paragraphs. Family Guy might have made an impact on the world at its time, but that might be all because of Adult Swim. It also isn't the type of series it was back in the day; I'm not overreacting when I say that the show now relies on more or less the same formula. The show doesn't have as much enthusiastic fans as it used to. The "oomph" factor has either bitten the dust or, while still present, can no longer be side-splittingly funny. Similar things could be said for The Simpsons, Spongebob Squarepants, and even South Park. For my Beavis and Butt-head review, on the other hand, that's a whole different story; if anything, that cartoon's still great enough to produce giggles no matter how dumb it gets. FG, man, lemme tell ya something... I still hold a grudge against Fox after they renewed the program. Did the writers become more retarded over time? 'Cause that's the only logical answer to a question that... was mine. But perhaps it was someone else's, too! I swear that half of this show's humor was stolen by Phineas & Ferb (Dan Povenmire created this one; prior to it, he directed a select number of Family Guy episodes)! Family Guy, like with a lot of everyday cartoons, is pretty bare bones when it comes to plot. Basically it's about the Griffin family, who (like I mentioned earlier) are damn dysfunctional. They are made up of father Peter (Presidental Peter!), Lois (Fran Drescher's possible sister), Chris (Awkward the Boy Wonder?), Meg (Resident Butt Monkey), Brian (Liberal Douche and Man's Best Friend), and Stewie Griffin (Rex Harrison as a 1-Year-Old). The story of FG revolves around (for the most part) the Griffins and their ordinary lives. There isn't much to it, folks... This is LITERALLY the plot in a nutshell. You'd think this wouldn't seem like such a bad series content-wise, huh? Well nope, just be glad it actually isn't. What made Family Guy so entertaining in the first place was its usage of cutaway gags and cultural references. Without them and perhaps Adult Swim's airing of the show, FG just wouldn't be popular, now would it? But to be honest..... I prefer some of the episodes from the first four seasons to the later ones in subsequent seasons. Even if the former had lower animation quality and very little cutaways, at least the characters back then didn't cause any of the viewers migraines. Take Stewie for example... In the past seasons, he was an evil baby bent on world domination with a British accent (really a Rex Harrison impersonation) and many gadgets. The change between Old and New Stewie is kinda jarring; now he's a bumbling baby with a questionable orientation, in which you can't tell if he's gay or straight. Did I forget to mention he had a thing for Hannah Montana? Huh, "no"? Didn't think so... But how about I use another instance? Brian Griffin! The family dog, Brian used to be the Only Sane Man of the clan, providing profound statements and the like. His relationship with Stewie was also an interesting one, indeed. Since the renewal, however, Brian's grown to be one of my most hated FG characters; and for a good reason: he never. Shuts the hell up. About politics and. Being an Atheist! Flanderization kicked in alright... and both Brian and Peter got the worst of it. But whether or not you like the characters is all up to you... they remain about as memorable as Citizen Kane. Okay, I guess not all THAT memorable, but still memorable enough, dammit! I'll promise you that this won't be that long a review, seeing how virtually everything has been said about Family Guy. Dead serious. Visually speaking, it's pretty standard for your Fox animated show... or Adult Swim... or Comedy Centra--- Aw, the hell with it! Since season nine, I HAVE noticed traces of Conspicuous CG, which gives the animation a little more points. The animation in itself is decent enough (although in earlier seasons, it looked choppy... fitting as it was). The character designs fit with each of the character's personalities to say the least; in particular, looking at Meg and wondering why she has to be resident Butt Monkey is so hilarious, most of Quahog views her as repulsive (in general, she's not too bad; fans will say this because of Mila Kunis, Meg's voice actress, I suppose). Most of the music flip-flops between Walter Murphy and Ron Jones. It obviously has that orchestral sitcom vibe to it, and it's one of the few things I commend Family Guy for. Speaking of which, did you know that series creator Seth MacFarlane has a music career? His music's got the same flavor! I would definitely consider the opening theme of FG one of the most nostalgic animated series theme songs: it's hella cheesy, so classical, and the lyrics contradict with the content of the series... THAT'S AMAZING!!! Last but not least, the voice acting is similar in style to both The Simpsons and South Park, for the main cast consists of five to six actors/actresses only. Most of the cast delivers and hams it up as much as they can for their roles, being the kind of show Family Guy is. Lacey Chabert (who voiced Meg for the first season) got replaced by Mila Kunis and lemme tell ya.... Her voice is cancer to my ears. This isn't godawful cancer I'm talking about, either. It's That 70's Show cancer! In my opinion... Lacey>Mila. Deal with it. You may find one or several celebrities in certain episodes (case in point, Lauren Conrad on the season 7 episode, "We Love You, Conrad"). Also, one of the castmates, Seth Green (Seth's other "twin"), immediately went on to create Robot Chicken... not that he left the cast or anything extreme like that, oh no. Final verdict Look at the "Pros" section! Look at the "Cons" section! Look at the "Pros" section! Look at it! Look at it! Look at it! Look at it! Look at it! Or else I'll send Chuck Norris after you; after all, they say there is no chin under his beard... There is only another fist! Pros *Hilarious for the first batch of seasons. *Excellent choice of music; in particular, tell me the theme song isn't complete earworm! *CG helped Family Guy during the show's recent seasons. *Nostalgic voice acting. *Fewer recurring gags remain side-splitting. Cons *Characterization gets more unstable during later seasons. *Repetitive use of the formula. *Some episodes after the uncancellation are of a mixed bag... Moreso than early episodes.